When Two Worlds Collide
by winglessangle
Summary: What happens when two people who are destined to be together are told to stay apart? who said love always got it's way.  OC Seth


AN/:Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so please tell me what you truly think about my work, your verdicts will ultimately decide whether I continue this or not. Well I hope you guys enjoy =] xx

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns some characters however I own the plot.**

_**Chapter one-The beginning**_

_A hard beginning maketh a good ending- John Heywood_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blazing in my ear, it was time for me to get up and start my new life and I wasn't very excited.

I liked my perfect life in Florida, the place I had grown and been happy in but now I was in rainy old La Push… it like I swapped my dream for my worst nightmare, the worst part being the fact that they had there was no sunlight. I lived for the sun it made me feel alive it made my life complete, I loved feeling the sun caress my skin heating it to a bearable temperature but now that heat was gone, instead cold and damp replaced it.

What had brought me here you may ask, well let's just say it all started with a three letter word, M-U-M. Yep my parent struck again, messing up my ever so perfect little life with her plan to and I quote 'move closer to family, so we can regain that ever so important family bond', I had argued with her all that week trying to make her consider that sending post cards and regular phone calls was enough to keep in touch, but of course I fail.

'You better not be in bed young lady…' my mum shouted. Her voice was getting closer 'or…or ill get the bucket, yep that's what I'll do" she contemplated this for a second before entering my room. With that I was out of my bed faster than you could say 'ice cold water'.

"I'm up, no need to get that drastic" I grumbled as I headed straight to my bathroom without even a good morning. I was still fuming about the move.

"Okay grumpy gut, your breakfast on the table and your car keys are by the door. Make sure your on time for you first day of school. Love you sweetie" she said suddenly in a rushed tone. I swear to god this woman insane, one minute she fine and the next minute bang she in a rush. "O one more thing I'll be a little late home tonight so don't wait up"

"Yeah yeah bye mum" I called from the bathroom. After my shower it only took me about half an hour to get dressed, after all it was just La Push no one special was going to see me; I then quickly headed downstairs grabbed my breakfast off the table chewing and swallowing as fast as I could as I scrambled to get all my stuff together, I then grabbed my keys off the table and headed straight to my car, hoping that the cold wouldn't seep through my jacket. When I was finally in my car I contemplated heading back into the my nice warm house but decided against it as I didn't need anything else to cause my mum to nag me to the ends of the earth and back.

I pulled up to La Push high school just a mere 15mintues as my car left my drive way. As soon as my car hit the asphalt of the student parking lot all eyes were on me. I wonder if it was the car, all the local teens seem to either have old cars; most of them dating back to the time of my grandfather where as I was in my Volvo C70 Coupe convertible; it was a sorry gift from my father after he missed my 17th birthday because of his business trip in Japan.

When I stepped out the car a group of boys had already gathered at my car like I was a local celebrity, I hated all this attention, people wouldn't have even looked at my car twice in Florida, well I guess I would have to get used to my new world. There was suddenly an ocean of eyes staring at me as I emerged from my car. I so wish I could stay inside all day, but that wasn't possible I needed to face this some time. I calmly walked through the crowd of people gathering at my car making sure smiling at everyone who dared to look me in the eye as I passed. The friendly approach was always the best it one made people look away and two made them scared to gawk at you. As I reached the office I felt myself release a breath I never knew I was holding. Then a voice made me jump.

"Ahh Miss Davis nice to see you again" Miss Mason said as soon as I walked through the door. I met her three weeks ago when me and my mum came to get things sorted for our move.

"Hi, nice to see you again" I said politely

"Well I've got your time table it's all done so all you'll need to do is find your way around the school. It shouldn't be very hard but just in case you need any help just asking any of the students. Enjoy you first Ms Davis"

"Thank you. You too" I said stupidly as I headed out the door. This school was tiny compared to my one back home in Florida It shouldn't be that hard to find all my classes. I was so wrong, within five minutes of getting my time table I was completely lost until a bumped into the hottest guy I've every seen in my life.

"Woops I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" he said looking worried

"No I'm fine it's entirely my fault, I was so caught up in trying to read this thing that I didn't even notice anyone" I rambled on.

"I guess were equally to blame. I'm Collin by the way and by the look of the time table you have in your hand I'm guessing you're new and lost" he said flashing me a friendly smile.

"Yep, I'm Kate nice to meet you erm…Collin." After the introduction I looked down at my time table again trying to gain some understanding about the location of my classes until Collin spoke again.

"So what's your first class?"

"Biology"

"Cool me too; I think it's your lucky day missy, the first time I'm on time to biology and I bump into you, it must be fate" he chuckled a little at his inside joke and then nodded in the direction he was heading before the collision "we'll have to figure out how to get you to your other lessons later but for now onward and forwards if that's how u say it" he joked

"Thanks for all this, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't turned up" I think I was going to like this dude he seem like a good friend, he was about 7ft tall with a muscular physique any guy would kill for, his tan skin seemed to be radiating a warmth that I could feel even though he wasn't touching me. "You're really hot" I blurted out before I considered the double meaning behind the words.

"Why thank you very much I try my best" he said with a teasing smile

"No…no I didn't mean hot as in sexy I mean hot as in body temperature" I said quickly before he thought I was hitting on him.

"No worries I know what you mean" after considering his words carefully he continued "It kind of a inherited thing ya see just one of the great gifts from mother nature" he explained. I nodded and we started walking down the corridor.

Biology wasn't as bad as I thought it would be it was even better because I had been seated next to my new friend Collin the dude was seriously funny. The rest of the day went on without a hitch and at lunch Collin even introduced me to some of his friends; Brady, Parker and Max they accepted me into their group right away they had such warm personalities it was easy to get along with them and their laughs was so infectious it was hard to imagine a day without fun and laughter in their world.

The end came quickly and I found myself wishing that it could have gone slower. I really did enjoy my first day at school and couldn't wait to get back, however as I left I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me, it was freaky it was as if I could feel their eyes piercing through my soul. I quickly shook off the feeling only to be greeted with a strange car in my yard.

Walking through my front door I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine, I suddenly felt like one of the characters that you would normally find in a scary movie you know the one that always wants to investigate the danger. Yep that was me.

"Katie your home" said a voice I was sure I knew, the person then carried on to speak "long time no see sweetie" it was my father this was a very rare occasion for him to be home what the hell was going on?

"Dad I thought you were in Japan… what are you doing here?"

"Well we need to talk it's… it's important"

"Talk about what? You know that's what a phones for right" I stated trying to be a little difficult, after all he did deserve it after abandoning me and mum for his job.

"I know honey but this is different plus it's not safe for us to speak here." With that I was suddenly falling to the ground, every organ in my body seem to seize to work and then I was swallowed up by a white light.

* * *

**Okay so my first fan fiction is officially finish please comment about anything you may thing might improve my story. Thank you xx =] **


End file.
